


Hurt Love

by ReTinadaisy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unusual Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReTinadaisy/pseuds/ReTinadaisy
Summary: 在凯德把安达尔从坦尼克斯那里救回来之后，他意识到不止安达尔在这件事中受到了创伤。
Relationships: Andal Brask/Cayde-6, Andal Brask/Taniks
Kudos: 3





	Hurt Love

“Andal?”Cayde从浴室里探出半个头来，手上还在滴着他刚刚试过的洗澡水：“我把水放好了。”

没有回答。

他那一瞬间感到自己的喉咙重新绷紧了，他急切地冲进客厅，发现人类猎人已经极度疲惫地蜷缩在床上睡着了。他靴子上的泥有蹭在沙发套上，他自己则毫无知觉地蜷缩在自己已经被各类体液打湿过的，带着暗红色血渍的脏兮兮披风下，不安地攥着沙发上自己徒弟还没来得洗的脏衣服上。轻度睡眠，而且伴随着大量的梦境。Cayde能看见他的眼球在不安地快速转动着，他整个人在微微颤抖，用几近于耳语的声音呢喃着什么。EXO猎人极度不安而小心翼翼地靠近，听见了人类轻微的啜泣与央求。

“请别这样。”

他一瞬间感到了轻微的呼吸困难与胸口发闷的感觉，尽管他完全不需要呼吸。他犹豫着，权衡利弊之后决定轻轻晃醒疲惫至极的猎人先锋。人类的呼吸急促了那么一瞬，然后慢慢舒缓下来。昏暗的客厅被浴室漏出的暖黄色的光照亮，他浅褐色的眼睛在那束光的投射下变得温柔而细腻。“Cayde.”他的导师用沙哑的声音轻轻呼喊他的名字，对他露出一个带着歉意而疲惫不堪的微笑。“对不起，又让你担心了。”

他什么也没说，一种沉重的，带着咸味的酸楚浸泡着他的胸腔。他只是尽量小心地搀扶起无力的导师，再帮对方一件件脱下那些繁琐的护甲与皮带一类的零碎配件。机灵只尽量修复了他身上更加血腥的伤口，他腰胯脖颈与后背上的大面积的淤青淤紫乃至擦伤都被保留了下来，他的腿根则几乎称得上惨不忍睹，除去清晰的指印与血痕外，有一小部分沿着穴口缓缓流出的堕落者的精液已经半干在了他的腿侧上。Andal在这一刻依旧在无力而虚弱地微笑，试图用这样的表情安抚Cayde心里某种扭曲而挤压的情感。他迈进浴缸时忍不住瑟缩了一下，最终抱着膝盖继续半蜷缩着，温顺地由着Cayde打湿他的头发，仔细地清理他头皮上和发丝间干掉的血渍和其他污渍。那些湿掉的头发贴在他的脖子上，遮住了坦尼克斯歪歪扭扭的咬痕。Cayde尝试着模仿对方的微笑，小心地帮他清理干净身上的其他部分而不去碰到那些淤痕与伤口，而那非常困难。有那么一瞬间，Cayde觉得他大概又陷入了某种自己不知晓的噩梦中，他盯着浴缸水面上的浮沫发呆，而后在年轻猎人试图舀起水冲干净他头上的香波时猛地颤抖了一下。他意识到了他没有掩饰好那些他想掩饰的东西，所以他试着把泡沫推到Cayde身上，然后讲了一个关于小美人鱼的乏味段子。他觉得自己像是也同样受到了某种创伤，他的胸口像被人开了一枪一样痛，而他不得不强颜欢笑，继续用手指触碰着人类柔软的皮肤。

他想要替人类擦拭腿根的时候，年长的猎人带些着歉意自己接过毛巾，慢慢擦拭那些干掉的粘稠液体，擦干净那些用小刀刻下的印记。最后试着慢慢扶着浴缸沿站了起来，重新跪在浴缸里，艰难地试图用手指撑开穴口，让那些粘稠的堕落者精液被彻底排出。

那种他无法理解也无法释怀的情感彻底爆发了。

人类的后穴依旧是温暖着的，带着那些始终都没来的及被清理的粘稠的白浊，无一不昭彰着他曾经被如何使用，又在此刻是何等暧昧地欢迎新的侵犯者。Cayde用力顶进去的时候听见了粘稠的水声，不需要任何润滑就顺理成章地吞下了他的模组。Andal最开始惊讶地想要推开他，发出了一声更像是窒息声的哽咽，他身上的肌肉一瞬间僵硬的厉害，但随后又缓和了下来。他无力地随着EXO的挺动而颤抖着，一只手握紧了浴缸沿，另一只手则出人意料地环上了EXO的脖颈。足以吞噬一切的愤怒在他的处理器内嗡鸣着，燃烧着，他最后强硬地拽着人类一起翻进了浴缸。彻底拔出时被过度使用现在依旧红肿的穴口张开着，颤抖着，因为在浴缸里的缘故吞进来不少浴缸里的水，连带着新分泌的肠液一起混着堕落者的精液湿哒哒地在EXO反复抽离的那个瞬间断断续续湿淋淋地涌了出来。年长的猎人伏在他的背上啜泣着，始终不受控制地流着泪，像是一具完全破损的布偶那样靠在自己徒弟的身上，小腹不管是因为回忆起了先前被强暴的部分还是因为新的操弄都痉挛的厉害，带动着肠壁不自然地生硬绞紧再放开。疲惫的身体高热而软绵绵地，像是随时可能会在这次意外的性爱中彻底昏迷过去。他的高潮也来临的极快，更像是身体因为过于疲惫过于敏感太轻松就能被重新轻而易举地拽出高潮。Andal像是快要溺死的人抱紧浮木那样紧拽着Cayde，剧烈抽泣着，始终说不出完整的话来。他最后哆哆嗦嗦地喊出了对方的名字。他喊，Cayde，Cayde.年轻的猎人把他搂的更紧，人类剧烈跳动的心脏紧贴在他空荡荡的金属胸膛。年长的人类满脸泪水而凌乱，嘴角带着些因为情欲翻涌时而不自觉溢出的唾液，白色的混杂着堕落者精液和其他各色液体的东西还在顺着被操弄过头而无法合拢的翕动的穴口从腿根下涌。他跪在浴缸里努力拥抱住无声哭泣的没有泪腺的EXO徒弟。继续温和而费力的微笑，安抚般极其缓慢地轻轻拍着对方的后背，艰难地继续说，没事的，没事的……一切都已经过去了。

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on https://twitter.com/RTinadaisy


End file.
